


This One Time At Play Rehearsal.

by EwItsEvan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hair Kink, Jokes, M/M, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, rape jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwItsEvan/pseuds/EwItsEvan
Summary: The boys (now in college) remind eachother stupid things they did in high school.





	1. Chapter 1

Rich, Jake, Jeremy and Michael sat in their apartment, looking through their High school yearbook.  
Michael hummed a song as the four looked through the old pictures. 

As they flipped through the pages, a memory came to Michael's mind.

"Hey guys, remember when Jake got hair raped?"  
Jake cringed at the reminder as Jeremy and Rich started wheezing.  
"I'LL NEVER FORGET THAT MR. REYES HAD A FUCKING HAIR KINK!" Jeremy yelled as he cackeld. Rich coughed a few times, calming down.  
They all stared into space for a moment, remembering the time...

\------------------------------F L A S H B A C K-------------------

The four boys sat at their lunch table, happily waiting for their table to get called for lunch. Jake concentrated on his homework, hoping no one would interrupt him as his boyfriends talked and joked. 

Just then, his creepy ass Theater teacher came up to him. "Jake, your hair looks so nice today!" Mr. Reyes said, smiling. Jake awkwardly smiled back. "Uhm.. thanks." 

Suddenly, the old man's crusty dusty fucking hand reached for Jake's hair as he started to comb his fingers through it. Jake stared at the table, then to his boyfriends, whom looked so uncomfortable.  
"How are you today Jake?" the teacher asked casually. Jake cleared his throat. "W-we're just waiting to get lunch.." Jake replied. 

"You go get your food." Was all Mr. Reyes said before walking away. 

The four boys laughed as they walked to the lunch line.

"Mr. Reyes has a fucking hair kink."  
\---------------------------END OF FLASHBACK.--------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. "Too gay for class"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a dumbass in this.  
> But I love him none the less.

After the four boys talked about Jake's hair being violated, Jeremy smirked. "Michal, remember the time you walked out of class because.. what was the reason, Rich?" 

Rich snickered. "I believe he said he was 'too gay for that class'"   
Michael huffed as Jake giggled at the three.

\-------------------------- F L A S H B A C K --------------------------------

Michael was sitting in the back with his boyfriends as the teacher went on about the history of John Laurens. The boy's eyes wandered to a note on his desk. He looked at the note, in which it said "###-###-#### call me~♡ - Audrey" 

Michael looked around to see a girl on the other side of the classroom, staring at him. Once they made eye contact, she winked at him seductively. He looked back at his boyfriends, who had looked at the note and were holding back laughter so they wern't caught by the teacher. But Michael did the opposite.

Michael got up from is seat, grabbing some student's attention as he proceeded to walk to the door.   
The teacher soon noticed Michael. "Mr. Mell! What on earth are you doing?" They asked, setting their hands on their hips, awaiting hid response.

Michael looked at his boyfriends.

Then at Audrey.

Then the teacher.

"I'm to fucking gay for this class." He said before walking out of the classroom.

Michael got detention the next day.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Rich The Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich yelled at a kid for skipping him in the lunch line.

Jeremy snickered. "Jake, remember when Rich yelled at Dustin for skipping him in line?"   
Jake and Michael gasped. "Oh yeah!" Jake giggled at the event, making Rich pout.   
________________F L A S H B A C K_____________________  
Rich stopped into the lunch room, an angry midget. He was having the worse day so far, from being called a fag and a small fry. Plus his parents took his 40 bucks he earned from his small job at Dick's Sporting Goods he was gonna save for Jeremy's testosterone. But no. 

He sat next to his boyfriends, laying his head on the table. He just wanted a nap. That's what he needed. He slowly dozed off as he listened to Jake talk about Mr. Baldspot- i mean... Alspach, Jeremy and Michael cracking jokes aswell.   
Rich was so close to sleeping.  
That's all he needed...

S L A M 

Rich jumped to a hand hitting his table, making note that they were the last people to get lunch. Rich sighed, standing up with his boys. The four walk to the line, Rich being in between Michael and Jake. The four waited.. and waited untill they were the last four. Rich was about to get out of line to sit, but Dustin Crop cut infront of him, putting his lunch number in. Rich had enough. "Excuse me motherfucker, you don't just cut people in line. You better get to the back of the line before I shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting shit for a week." 

Dustin took the hint and slowly went to the back of the line.   
_____________________________________________________

I hope you guys are enjoying this trash. If you have any Ideas on stupid things Jeremy would have done, comment. I'll be sure to take note! - Evan


	4. "I can be tough!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy gets stuck in a locker

Rich knew, it was Jeremy's turn to feel the embarrassment he felt two years ago. "Remember when Jeremy got locked in Jake'th locker?"   
Jeremy sighed as Jake smirked and Michael wheezed.   
_________________F L A S H B A C K______________

It was near the end of gym. Jake and Jeremy fought over if Jeremy was a wuss or not. "I can be tough!" Jeremy protested, making Jake snicker. "Alright tough guy, if you're not a wuss, I dare you too see if you can fit in my locker." This made Jeremy's widen as he nervously looked at the small locker. 

"D-Do you remember the combination?"

"Of course I do." 

Jeremy nodded, getting down to the locker and climbed in. He surprisingly fit into it. But, the door soon shut. Jeremy whimpered. "J-Jake open the door. 

"Okay, okay." Jake bent down, putting in his combination.

But it didn't work.

"Fuck..." 

"Wh-What's going on??" 

"I'm gonna get the principal...." 

Soon, Jake had to explain to the principal, why Jeremy was stuck in his locker. In which the principal had this to say: 

 

 

"You two are the dumbest fucking kids I've met."


End file.
